Now I really know
by Killer Emotions
Summary: 1xR one-shot fic,hope you guys like and please R


Killer Emotions: Hiya guys!!! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it Heero: Hn, I think the story is full of crap * Relena bonks Heero on the head* Relena: Heero don't say words like that or else you wont sleep with me anymore Heero: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Killer Emotions: 'sweatsdrop' Hentai, well anyway on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: Killer Emotions does not own Gundam Wing or the characters and never will be in her miserable and pathetic life  
  
A 22-year old woman,lying down on her bed.Her long honey-brown hair spilling on the bed.Eyes closed,now showing her sparkling sea-blue eyes.In her mind is all blank.Just looking at her now,one could only think how she feels right now.  
  
Tired  
  
As prime minister and Queen of the world,Relena Peacecraft,a serious woman who's been very busy for the past years of working,is now in her house,in her room just trying to relax and think of nothing.She deserves a break afterall.  
  
Sigh  
  
'Everything is so stressfull' she thought  
  
'What the heck am I thinking,relax Relena,relax. You finally have break from it all, so don't you waste it'  
  
'KNOCK KNOCK'  
  
"Oh darn!" she growled  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Heero" said from the other side of the door  
  
Sighing, she got up and unlocked the door,as she opened it, she saw the handsome face of her boyfriend  
  
"Hey" he said  
  
"Hey......." She replied weakly, which made his frown even deeper  
  
"Is there anything wrong?", she shook her head  
  
"Nothing, just tired that's all", sighing  
  
Heero hugged her tight which made her shock  
  
"Hmmm.......Heero?", he just burried his face to her neck, giving Relena the jitters  
  
"Mmmmm.....", Heero moaned, Relena broke the embrace and went to bed, leaving him alone standing by the door  
  
He closed the door and walked to her bed and saw her lying there, her back facing him  
  
He frowned  
  
He crawled to bed beside her and hugging her from behind, pulling her close to him, nuzzling her neck  
  
"No.....Heero....I want sleep" she mumbled as she tried to concentrate on sleeping.  
  
Heero growled whech startled her, he never growled at her before. She turned around looking at him with a puzzling look. Heero stayed silent, pulling her close to him. Her face almost touching his. She looked at him, wondering what's on his mind.  
  
'Tell me again on why do I love him?', she thought sarcastically  
  
Heero nibbled her earlobe which sent shivers to her spine.Then burying his head to her neck, smelling her sweet scent and mumbling sweet words to her.  
  
'Oh right, he's a sweet and handsome guy that I can't resist to love him'  
  
"Heero, let me sleep", she whispered as Heero was kissing her neck  
  
"No....", he pouted child-like, which made her giggle  
  
"Really Heero, you're acting childish and that rarely happens" she replied which just made him bit her neck  
  
This made her angry  
  
"Why of all the nerve,Heero what's wrong with you!", her eyes getting red any second  
  
He shook his head under her neck  
  
"I want to sleep" she commanded  
  
He growled, now very VERY angry  
  
"Fine! Sleep then, I was just trying to make you relax" he said angrily, turning his back to her  
  
She sighed  
  
"I'm sorry......." She said  
  
He blinked, he turned to look at her, her face nearly inches to his  
  
"I'm just tired and all I could think of is to sleep"  
  
He wrapped his strong arms on her waist, pulling her close  
  
"You're a silly girl", he said  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're full of pride and you think you can resist my kisses", he said, this made her mad  
  
"You are the most impossible man I've ever met!", she yelled, he shook his head, chuckling and kissed her lips  
  
She blinked  
  
'What the?!' she thought  
  
First she yelled at him and now he's kissing her  
  
Sigh  
  
'He's really impossible' she thought amusingly  
  
He deepened his kiss on her and she kissed back with the same passion  
  
Minutes later they break off the kiss, breathing heavily  
  
"Mmmmm......you know what?" she said  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the weirdest boyfriend I've ever had" she said, which caused her a bite on her shoulder  
  
"Ow! What was that for?! Surely you won't be mad if I called you weird, I called you that many times before" she spat, but her eyes widened when she saw the dark look on his face  
  
"Don't mention your other past boyfriends, Relena" he growled, then he kissed her lips hungrily  
  
'I didn't know that he could be so possessive' she thought, after he break the kiss, he kissed her face  
  
"Heero....." she whispered, touching his cheek  
  
He held the hand on his cheek, looking at her possessively  
  
"Mine" he growled  
  
"Ssshhhh....no need to worry" she said, circling her hands oh his neck pulling him closer to her  
  
"I love you and I'm all yours" she said, giving him a warm smile  
  
His eyes soften  
  
"Good" he said, holding her close as he buried his face on the crook of her neck  
  
"Now you can sleep" he said  
  
"Grrrr!!!! I hate you!" she yelled, trying to push him away but his gripped on her is too strong  
  
He chuckled  
  
'At least I put her pride down for awhile, now I know she loves me' he said to himself as the two of them are sleeping in peaceful slumber in the arms of their love ones  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Killer Emotions: so watcha guys think? Like no like? Please read and review Relena: I think the story was lovely!!! What do you think Heero? Heero: 'thinking' it was ok Killer Emotions: Yeah Heero complemented on my fic,Woot!!!!! Relena: Remember to R&R Heero: Or else I'll kill you all!!! Killer Emotions and Relena: 'Sweatsdrop' 


End file.
